Missions
Missions are tasks that the player can complete for a reward in all versions of Rail Rush. Mission and Ranking System There are many missions to complete in Rail Rush that count as progress towards the player’s rank. Many of the missions are doable, although the player can skip any of them for 10,000 nuggets each in the Extras section of the shop. The player can complete three missions at a time. Each mission is worth a certain number of “pick axes”. If the player earns enough pick axes, he/she can clear a rank and earn a sum of nuggets as a reward, in which the amount is a multiple of 300. The difficulty of the mission determines how many pickaxes are awarded. Easy missions are worth one pick axe, moderately difficult missions are worth two pick axes and hard/long missions are worth three pickaxes. When a mission is completed during a run, credit is applied after that run is finished. If a mission is skipped, credit for that mission is applied after the next run. Missions can be reviewed in the main menu, or when the game is paused. However, the player’s current rank and progress towards the next rank can only be seen before or after runs.. If one or two of multiple pickaxes earned for a mission result in the completion of a rank, the remaining pickaxes will carry over as progress to the next rank. The number of pickaxes needed to clear a particular rank gradually increases from three to eventually nine as the player attains higher ranks. Until the player reaches the 32nd and final rank of the game, when the long list of missions will finally run out, there will always be three randomly-generated missions at a time for the player to complete — no more and no less. Once all ranks and missions are beaten, the missions are recycled once again and the player starts over at the first rank. The first time this happens, rubies and sapphires will spawn. The second time this happens, emeralds and diamonds will spawn. This mission and ranking system is largely similar to the one used in Jetpack Joyride. Types of Missions This is an exhaustive list of every kind of mission in all versions of Rail Rush: *'Starting:' “Begin the game X times”. *'Nuggets:' “Earn X nuggets (in a game)”. *'Gems:' “Collect X gems (in a game)”. *'Rock Eggs:' “Collect X rock eggs (in a game)”. *'Total Distance:' “Run X meters (in a game)”. *'Single-Track Distance:' “Run X meters on the left/central/right track (in a game)”. *'Jumping:' “Jump X times (in a game)”. *'Crouching:' “Crouch X times (in a game)”. *'Tilting:' “Tilt left/right for X meters (in a game)”. *'Alternating:' “Tilt left-right alternating X times (in a game)”. *'Track-Switching:' “Change tracks X times (in a game)”. *'Upper Obstacles:' “Pass under X upper obstacles (in a game)”. *'Near-Miss Upper Obstacles:' “Near-miss X upper obstacles (in a game)”. *'Lower Obstacles:' “Jump over X lower obstacles (in a game)”. *'Near-Miss Lower Obstacles:' “Near-miss X lower obstacles (in a game)”. *'Near-Miss Left Obstacles:' “Near-miss X left obstacles (in a game)”. *'Near-Miss Right Obstacles:' “Near-miss X right obstacles (in a game)”. *'Old Mines Visits:' “Visit (the) Waterfalls/Spiders’ Nest/Dead City/Mushroom Hall X times”. *'Old Mines Deaths:' “Die in (the) Waterfalls/Spiders’ Nest/Dead City/Mushroom Hall X times”. *'Shortcuts:' “Enter secret level X times (in a game)”. *'Shop:' “Buy and use Y in a game”. Ranks There are 32 ranks in this game, and these ranks can give a good indicator at how well the player understands the game’s basics mechanics and strategies. The amount of nuggets a player can earn for clearing a rank is determined by multiplying the rank number by 300. For example, clearing the first rank “Passerby” gives the player 300 nuggets, while clearing the last rank, “King of Rails” will give the player 9,600 nuggets. The ranks, from lowest to highest, are: Passerby, Novice, Entrant, Pit Worker, Rock Collector, Mole Hunter, Excavator, Stone Hunter, Gem Seeker, Rail Runner, Pick Hammer, Brave Carter, Tunnel Driver, Great Grabber, Gold Miner, Railroader, Undergrounder, Cart Rider, Mine Gladiator, Tunnel Ninja, Gold Digger, Amethyst Knight, Spinel Adventurer, Garnet Hero, Topaz Sultan, Ruby Conqueror, Sapphire Wizard, Emerald Guru, Diamond Prince, Master Carter, Ace of Nuggets and King of Rails. Strategy It is usually difficult to earn a lot of nuggets, especially in early runs, so players should work on the missions to earn an increasing sum of nuggets so that the player can use them to buy game-enhancing characters, equipment and power-ups. The difficulty of a mission actually depends on several factors, particularly the choice of character, any rock egg power-ups, whether or not the mission needs to be done in one run and more. The player needs to think strategically over who or what can help them complete a mission, or better yet, multiple missions in the next run or so. Some characters/rock-egg power-ups can help the player accomplish a mission, and some may hinder the player. For example, Charles Longshot would be a good character to use for a mission that involves tilting right for 8,000 meters, but not for a mission that requires near-missing right wooden obstacles. Some missions can only be completed in the Old Mines because they involve entering shortcuts or particular environments exclusive to that world, or dying in them. In missions that involve dodging a certain kind of obstacle, dodging hazards in other worlds that are similar in orientation to the obstacle in question will count as progress towards such mission. For example, a mission that calls for passing under five upper obstacles in a game can be fulfilled in the Steam Factory by passing under three wooden upper obstacles and two loose pipes (which are upper hazards) for a total of five upper obstacles. When completing missions that involve near-missing a particular obstacle, a faint red ring will flash and a sound will be played if the player successfully near-misses one of such obstacle. Missions that require the player to perform a certain move (such as jumping, crouching or switching tracks) a certain number of times can be accomplished quickly in areas where there are few obstacles, such as shortcuts, or portions of tracks where three railroad tracks are available in some of the other worlds. The player can also check his/her progress on missions that do not need to be completed in one run when the game is paused. Category:Basic Play